Better Than Revenge
by Stormyskies89
Summary: When Sophie breaks Raven's heart by stealing her boyfriend, Jasper, away at a party, Raven is heartbroken. But this Spitfire is going to show Sophie that she has no idea who she stole from.


**Title:** Better Than Revenge

**Summary:**_ When Sophie Andrews breaks Raven Pepperdine's heart by stealing her boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock, away at a party during the summer, Raven is heartbroken. But this Spitfire is going to show Sophie that she has no idea who she stole from._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jasper, Rose, or anyone recognizable, Raven and Sophie are mine.

**A/N: NO FLAMES!** Not accepted…thank-you.

* * *

I could have been sick. There they were, my best friend and my boyfriend. Well ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend. The whole school was buzzing. They stood there in plain sight sucking face. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Do they have any dignity?" The blonde at my side asked, I smiled and shook my head, "Don't worry about it honey. Ever since it happened, you have the advantage. Remember that." Rosalie Hale, she had to be over a hundred but didn't look a day over 18. It was funny but it was who we were, I reached up to touch the scar on my neck. After the change it had faded but it was still there, my shoulder-blade length brown/blonde locks covered it and I felt a lot better for it. I didn't want to face the questions.

"Do you think I'll get him back Rose?" I asked, she turned me so I was looking at her full in the face and holding my chin so I couldn't look away.

"Absolutely. She hasn't got anything you don't have. In fact you'd be better at it anyway." Rosalie said making me laugh out loud.

"Yeah, thanks Rose." I said, I watching they pulled apart and cracked a smile at the sour look that resumed its place on Sophie Andrews' face. She and I had been best friends since pre-school and in all that time I had never seen her smile. Not even for school photos!

"Just one question…does she always look that sour?" Rose asked, making me laugh loudly again.

"Well I don't think it's because she's kissed him because he's a good kisser. But…no, I think it's permanent." I said, Rose laughed too. She was the only one who 'got' me. I bid her goodbye and walked to my next class, where I had to endure Sophie and Jasper in the same room as myself.

* * *

"Raven! Wait up!" I paused at the voice then remembered the party and what had happened and kept walking, "Raven!" His hand clamped down on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and kept walking my books hugged to my chest. He kept following me until I got to my car and spun to face him.

"What do you want Jasper?" I knew sparks had ignited in my eyes and Rose would be waiting for me.

"I wanted to apologize." He said, taking a deep breath. Oh so _now_ he wants to tell me he was wrong? Too late.

I feigned surprise, "Apologize? For what though? You did nothing wrong. You broke under Sophie's charm that's all. You have nothing to be sorry for Jasper." I paused here for dramatic effect or something else I wasn't sure, "But if you want to apologize go right ahead, but I won't listen. I want you to turn around and walk away and _think_ about what you did." I snarled before unlocking my car and getting in.

"No Raven, listen to me." He leant down on my window, "I love you. I didn't mean to get involved with Sophie, she's just so…" He paused trying to find the right word.

"Sexy? Pretty?" I supplied, he shook his head.

"Simple." He said, I laughed.

"Simple? Well that's one way to put it. That's the nice way of saying she had the IQ of pond scum!" I said slamming my car into reverse and ignoring him calling my name drove home to cry into a couch cushion or Rose's shoulder. Let me introduce myself, I'm Raven Pepperdine. I'm 16 years old and I'm a vampire, so in fact I'm actually 106 years old. But Jasper doesn't know that, no one but me, Rose and my other siblings, Edward, Emmett and Alice know that. And I wish I could say that I'm going to be with Jasper forever, but I doubt that. To be with him forever, I'd have to change him. Turn him. I don't want to have to do that.

* * *

"Jasper's the best in bed girls. I can't believe how good he is." I bit my lip hearing Sophie's voice over the din of the corridor, she wasn't talking loudly by any means, she was standing more than 15 feet away from me, and I could hear her clearly. Vampire remember? I had to admit I wanted to tell her the story of how he'd backed out of doing it with me, but I wasn't about to just so she could use it on him. I know for a fact that he didn't. If he didn't so it with me then he definitely wouldn't do it with her.

"Ignore her…" A taunting voice said from behind me, I spun around. Rose. I smiled.

"You always know what to say and when to say it." I laughed.

"I know when you need a word of encouragement." Rose corrected. I had to nod in agreement, she sure did.

"You got me. That's it." I said; Rose frowned over my head at something.

"Incoming," I turned just in time to see Sophie making her way towards us. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Pepperdine," She never called me Raven, "heard you and Jasper split up, who's the lucky girl who stole him away?"

"More like who's the lucky _slut_ who stole him away. And I heard it was _you_." I said, "But then you and I we're BFFs. So you wouldn't steal my boyfriend would you?" Sophie went stiff, we never spoke let alone hung out like we used to. So according to her we weren't BFFs anymore and that was fine by me.

"That's before you went weird and pale. It's freaky. Because that's what you are, a freak," I hit her, hard, Sophie was sent sprawling and skidding across to floor. Rose grabbed me and dragged me away. She didn't stop until we were out of school and in the forest.

"Are you insane? Barbie's parents are lawyers! We could get sued if you hurt her!" Rose said; she had hold of my shoulders hard.

"Who cares? She's a bitch and she stole my reason for living Rose! I can't ignore that! I don't care if she sues me, she can do whatever she likes! Because God knows I don't give a damn!" I snapped.

"Raven?" We looked down. Jasper stood under us looing up into the tree at us.

"Jazz?" I dropped down landing softly on the ground. He cocked an eyebrow and looked a little confused.

"Raven, you're being really weird about me and Sophie. What's going on?" I glanced up where Rose had hidden in the branches.

"It's nothing." I said I turned and started to walk away when suddenly his hand gripped mine.

"Your hands are like ice! It's 102 and your hands are cold." He said still gripping my hand. He grabbed my other hand and started rubbing his thumbs in circles on the back of my hands.

"If I told you why Jazz, you wouldn't believe me." I said softy.

"Try me." He challenged. I heard Rose sighed an whisper 'go on, tell him the truth'. I took a deep breath.

"I'm a vampire Jazz. I'm actually 106 years old and I _was_ kind of hoping you'd figure it out by yourself. But Rose reckoned you weren't that smart." I said. I told him everything the, it just came spilling out.

"Well…if you'd told me all this before the party, maybe I might just have thought you were pulling my chain but it all makes sense. How you don't come to school when it's sunny and your eyes change colour. So maybe I believe you. But what's that got to do with me and Sophie?"

"Sophie hates me. Ever since I started to withdraw because she got too close to knowing." I said, we walked slowly back towards the school.

"Tell me why she couldn't know. She was your friend wasn't she?"

"Yeah, but we were not close. She told me everything. To her we were close but she definitely wasn't the sort of girl I'd tell my secrets to. I mean I told her I had a crush on you, you found out in ten minutes. She was horrible. She ended our friendship when she started hanging out with Maxi and Sarah."

"So…if I said I wanted to be with you again, because she's telling lies about us now…would you have to change me?" He asked, I laughed.

"No. I'll only change you if you're dying." I told him, tapping his nose with my finger, "and we can only be together if you break up with her and make it clear that you're back with me. Publically." I said, he smiled softly but looked a little confused.

"How?" He asked me, lightly holding my chin in his hand.

"Break up with her, then by lunch kiss me at my locker." I told him, he smiled and nodded.

"Done." He agreed.

And by lunchtime where was I? Pinned to my locker by Sophie Andrews as she screamed at me for stealing her boyfriend. This is of course _after_ Jasper had kissed me. He was standing next to me. Or more like leaning agasint the next locker with a look of mild amusement on his face, one that mimicked my own. This just made Sophie angrier when she realized we were laughing at her. She slammed her fist in to the locker door beside me before launching her forearm agasint my throat. The only thing I couldn't change was the immediately cold hardness Sophie felt which made her withdraw her arm immediately. She looked up at me her arm already bruising from the force she'd struck my throat with. I knew the game was up. To her I was no longer a freak, I was also completely not human. She knew that.

"What _are_ you?" She shrieked. I felt the urge to bare my teeth, but Jasper sensing a fight and me exposing myself grabbed me a kissed me again, harder this time, making it look as though Sophie was just heartbroken from her boyfriend going back to his ex. However it didn't matter what people thought – I had Jasper. And Sophie just found there's _nothing_ I do better than revenge, now she knows how it feels.


End file.
